JP-A-2008-45870 discloses a laser depiction apparatus which calls the attention of a driver in a vehicle by depicting a predetermined warning mark which indicates the circumstances of a road, on a road surface in a vehicle advancing direction with laser light. The laser depiction apparatus having a depiction system disclosed in JP-A-2008-45870 depicts a mark on a road surface by driving a laser head which radiates a laser.